Only a Matter of Time
by Cora Zabini
Summary: Look into Anthony Goldstien's mind, where it is focused on a little bushy haired girl.


Heya im back with another fanfic. I have had this fic saved on my laptop for ages. It's not beta'd. I wanted to try a first person point of view fanfic, it's hard!! Tell me what you think!

Concerning my other fic Possessive Love, i am continuing with it so no worries there. I just have to find time between college and moving.

Obsessions of the Nymph, i'm still in the progress of writing the second chapter. So it seems i'm going to continue with that too!!

Well enjoy and review!! Again no Flames...constructive crit!!

* * *

Only a Matter of Time.

Tonight will be the night where I get what a want! Too long have I been on the outside looking in, too long just gazing, too long just dreaming, just too long.

You see I have liked her since 1st year. Her bushy hair that bounced when she walked, her goofy teeth which always made me smile because she looked so cute, even at the tender age of 11 I could tell she was going to have a perfect body. And man was I right. But I never got the chance to speak to her because she was in another house to mine, plus she made friends with Boy Wonder and Hand Me Down. Potter and Weasley.

They have had her for six fucking years. She's wasting her time with those losers. She needs an intellectually matched, good looking, rich and strong man; which so happens to be …..me.

Only a matter of time.

Here I sit in the Great Hall staring at the Golden trio, or to be more exact staring at Hermione Granger. I have the perfect view of her from where I am sitting at the Ravenclaw table. Yes it is me, Anthony Goldstein who has my gaze fixed on her, oh how I wish I could be the one to sit beside her, laugh with her, hold her, smile with her. But no here I sit with my fucking housemates, who only talk about bloody lessons _"Oh Anthony I wonder what exam we are going to have today in potions, Oh I can't wait can you"_. How annoying.

I glance at Weasley who is getting too close, his freckly orange arm around her perfect shoulder. How can she allow that poor excuse for a wizard near her, with his ludicrously orange hair, which is too long so he has to flick his head about to move the hair from his eyes. Thinking its cool. Also his pale, freckly skin, which I swear glows in the bloody dark. Why does she fawn after such a grotesque looking wizard, when she could easily have me?

I'm well built, good-looking if I don't say so myself, olive coloured skin (which I know for definite does not glow in the dark), thick wavy chocolate brown locks and mesmerizing light blue eyes. Now who could ignore that!

Only a matter of time.

Not long till I see her, five minutes to be exact. My mirror image is just to die for, Oh look at that bum nice and tight. How I look now she won't be able to keep her hands off me.

I must check the potion. Yes ah its green just what I want, stir once more left and finally add my blood. Brilliant!

I have been working my arse off for this potion, stealing from Snape's cupboard even from my beloved. Well that was for her half of the potion, I remember that day so vividly.

It was a Hogsmead weekend, not two weeks ago, I windy, cold day. She was wearing her white coat and black trousers. She had fallen from a branch hitting her, it was my chance to speak to her. I ran over to her to see if she was alright. She was bleeding - brilliant!

_Flashback_

"Are you alright" Anthony asked while crouching down beside her.

Hermione looked up at Anthony with a tear stricken face.

"errmm I think so, its just that my head ….. it's a bit painful" raising her hand to her forehead.

"Ah yes, you cut it, hear let me help" Anthony grabbed a handkerchief and wiped at her forehead, then quickly pocketing the cloth.

"Oh, erm thank you….errrrr…. Anthony! Oh my word I hardly recognised you, my haven't you changed" she said enthusiastically.

She started rising unsteadily, Anthony was quick on the mark to help, by putting an arm around her waist. Discreetly sniffing her hair.

"I take it you like the new me" winking slowly at her.

Hermione blushed shyly.

"Errmmm y..yes. You look good and thank you for helping" removing herself from Anthony.

Anthony looked slightly annoyed but counted himself as lucky to be able to touch her so intimately.

"No thank you Hermione" Reaching out to stroke her hair.

"Hermione!" A voice called.

_Flashback ended._

Yes I was peeved that we had been interrupted but I had got what I wanted, so I quickly excused myself to add the blood to the potion. The blood was the most important ingredient for this potion, and supposed to be the hardest to retrieve. But strangely it was the easiest, almost as if it was fate. Maybe it was.

Yes, this potion will do its work. All I have to do is add it to her drink, easy, then I have to wait. One would say it's like a date rape, gets rid of their inhibitions, but this potion is special has part of an illegal love potion. But darn it, it only lasts 24 hours, but its enough.

It's graduation night, my parents are going to be there. They wish to see my girlfriend, Hermione. Yes I told them that she was mine. By the time she takes that potion she'll be perfect to meet them. Then I can ask my parents if she can live with me. Perfect! I just won't let her out for a little while, until she sees my way of thinking, its all sorted.

Only a matter of time.

She looks gorgeous, wearing a pink layered, down to the floor gown. But I must say it is a bit low at the front. Look at those lecherous boys looking at her, their eyes should be burnt out. When I have her I'm going to have to teach her how to dress appropriately. Her body will be for my eyes only.

Oh good she's on her own. My word my hands are all clammy just walking up to her.

"H..Hermione would you care to have a drink with me" I smile my most dashing smile.

"Oh hello Anthony, I would love to".

She has the most beautiful smile, it makes me go weak at the knees.

"Brilliant, come" All I have to do is grab her hand, go on, go on. Her hands are so soft and warm, they fit perfectly into my hands.

This is so easy, she'll be mine in only a matter of time.

"Hermione". Dammit Hand Me Down is coming. I speed up towards the drinks table which is conveniently near the Great Hall doors.

"HERMIONE". Will that boy FUCK OFF. Hermione try's to stop me, but im hell bent on getting what I want. And what I want is her! So I tighten my grip and her small hand.

Weasley jumps in front of us, huffing and puffing, red in the face from his minute chase. Lazy bastard, can't run a few metres without practically fainting. I give him my most hostile look. He takes a double look.

"I've been calling you for like ages, would you care to have the next dance with me?" Stupid arse actually looks smugly at me ha! Again I tighten my grip on her hand, making sure she still knows she's with me.

"Errr sorry Ronald I'm now going to have a drink with Anthony. Maybe afterwards, yea?". I think not!

"Goldstein? You look different" Don't you dare think that snare scares me. "I'm sure you don't mind me taking Hermione away from you, I'm sure?". Oh you little shit, if Hermione wasn't here I'd bloody well kill you.

"Actually Weasley I do mind. Now if can you excuse us." I drag Hermione with me. Where is the bloody cup, shit, shit! Ah there it is, calm down, calm down. Oh good it's still warm.

"Here you go". My love. Seriously it makes me have shivers just thinking of saying that to her. Go on have a drink.

"Anthony my dear!". Dammit Mother!

"Mother! I'd like you to meet Hermione Granger. Hermione this is my mother and father".

"Good evening Mr and Mrs Goldstein". There's that smile again. Right introductions have been and gone, vamoose.

"Oh toosh, call me Racheal and my husband Jonathan. It's such a pleasure finally meeting you, we have heard so much about you".

Oh shit, I tighten my grip on her hand, I will not let her go.

"You have". Her curious reply.

"Yes, yes. My son is quite besotted with you. All he talks about is you. And he painted you out to be such a lovely girl for him, that I had to meet you". Oh god shut up mother.

"Errmmm really? I didn't know.". She's trying to move her hand away. Oh no you don't.

"Hermione drink up or it will get cold"

Her movements are so graceful. That's a good girl keep drinking, keep drinking.

"Yes, yes he never stops talking about you. Every time he goes out with you on dates he comes back and talks for hours about you.". Oh great father.

"Excuse me. Dates, what dates?" She looks to me expecting me to answer.

"Excuse us, mother, father"

I drag her out of the great hall, cup still safely in her hand.

"Anthony stop, stop, slow down". As we near the steps outside I stop for her.

"Look Anthony what was all that about?". Still trying to get her hand out, better tighten. "Anthony let go, your hurting me"

"Hermione -"

"Do you know what?" huh

"You have really nice eyes, why haven't I noticed that before? Oh Anthony I don't feel so good"

"Hermione here drink the rest of drink, it might help". Oh it will.

She goes to take her final sip.

Tonight will be the night where I get what a want! Too long have I been on the outside looking in, too long just gazing, too long just dreaming, just too long.

Only a matter of time.

* * *

There you go runs and hides behind a tree.

I chose this pairing because i think there isn't enough of this pairing out there!!

Well if anyone has any request for another one-shot with any pairing please tell me and i'l see if i can write one :)

Thanks for all the reviews in Possessive Love and Obsessions of the Nymph kisses and hugs.

Toodles

Cora x


End file.
